An ultrasonic transducer, for example, has been used as an ultrasonic probe of an ultrasonograph. The ultrasonic transducer in the ultrasonograph carries ultrasonic waves to an object under test and receives reflection waves from the object under test. Recently, an ultrasonic transducer with higher accuracy inspection has been utilized. In this ultrasonic transducer, piezoelectric elements are arranged in a two-dimension array.
As shown in FIG. 9, in an ultrasonic transducer 101, for example, a conductive element 111 and an adhesive material 112 are provided between an oscillator 105 and an IC substrate 108 to connect the oscillator 105 and the IC substrate 108.
The oscillator 105 includes a plurality of transducer elements 102, a first electrode 103 and a second electrode 104. The transducer elements 102 are arranged in a prescribed matrix. The first electrode 103 and the second electrode 104 are arranged on two surfaces opposed each ether of the transducer element 102, respectively. Further, in the IC substrate 108, an integrated circuit 107 is provided on a substrate body 106, and a redistribution layer 110 including a conductive body 109 is provided on the integrated circuit 107.
A method of fabricating the ultrasonic transducer 101 is described below.
After the conductive element 111 is provided on the conductor 109 of the IC substrate, the adhesive material 112 is provided. An oscillation body (not shown) in which the oscillators 105 are serially connected joined on the conductive element 111. The oscillation body is divided into the oscillators. Dicing is performed to a surface of the second electrode in dividing, and the transducer elements 102 and the second electrode 104 are cut by using laser.
In the situation mentioned above, an ultrasonic transducer having higher reliability and a method of fabricating the above ultrasonic transducer have been desired.